Let Him Go
by Screeching Dragon
Summary: Set during Use the Medaforce.  Rokusho ponders why Medabee would go through all the pain Robo Emperor inflicts just because of him.  Friendship fic.  K plus for some violence.


Authors Note: This is my first try at a Medabot fanfic. I had actually forgotten all about this series until I found my Medabots: Rokusho version under my bed the other day. I do so love Rokusho, but I'm not above a little… stress. This is set during Episode 17: Use the Medaforce. I hope you enjoy!

Separate Note: 'implies thought'

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. I love Rokusho and Medabee very much though. To bits and pieces… and back together again. (After all, I did buy and put together their models so long ago…

Let Him Go

Robo Emperor's tentacles snapped around every one of his limbs and he struggled to get free. They wrapped around his neck and began to crush him everywhere. Somewhere that seemed so far away he could hear Baton say his name. 'Baton…' Rokusho was oblivious to the cries of the others; all he knew right now was that he would likely die, and that he didn't want Baton to be here. 'I'm so sorry, old friend…' The pain was crushing; he felt there was no escape. 'That doesn't mean I can't try.' He flexed and tried to move but the bonds just held him tighter.

He felt the heat of the ray of energy that would certainly mean his doom when it was done charging. He shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst. There was no hope. There was only pain. 'I'm sorry I will never get to give Medabee that one fight he always wanted.'

Another voice worked its way into his rapidly failing body, "Let him go!", it had to be Medabee. He was aware that the beam was suddenly not pointed at him, and that the tentacles were a little more slack now, but still not enough to get free. Heat from the explosion assaulted his back. He wanted to cry out in concern for the other, one of his few true friends, but the black chords were too tight for him to function.

He felt worse now, as a matter of fact. His friend was getting hurt because of him. Because he was so gullible to believe the lies the Rubber Robo's had so cleverly planted in Baton. No. This was all _his_ fault. Baton had nothing to do with it. He squinted at his captor in confusion now.

But that voice came back again, soft at first, then rising to an enraged crescendo, "LET HIM GO!!!" Suddenly the whole alley was bathed in light, a strange, golden green light. Rokusho knew exactly what it was, he opened his eyes further to see. Medabee had the Medaforce. He heard Robo Emperor's master scream at the bot, and suddenly he was flung to the side of the alley and he landed in front of Baton. The stress of the whole situation was too much on his parts however, and they stalled out. His optic's failed, and he could only hear the crunching of distorted, twisted metal hit the ground. He didn't need to see to know what happened.

Rokusho felt suddenly aggravated with his body 'I want to go see if he's ok!' But this sudden surge of urgency subsided when he heard the others talking and distinctly heard the other beetle say, "Me go sleepy now… nighty night…" 'He's going to be just fine…' His power came back when he heard the children trying to get the poor tired hulk of the KBT bot to wake up.

"See that, Rokusho? That was the professor's legacy. The light of the rare medal." Rokusho couldn't tear his eyes away from the small group to look at Baton. "Yea…" And down inside, he knew it was going to be ok.

But why all this trouble? Why all for him? He didn't matter. He was just one Medabot without a purpose. 'Because he's your friend. And friends take care of friends.' As he dragged himself over to Ikki and his friends, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, and completely in their debt. 'All for me. Because I'm their friend.'

…perhaps. Perhaps he could return the favor some day. Until then, he would try to make amends for his hasty, hurtful actions. He would be their friend, more than ever before.

the end

-------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
